1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various flat panel displays (FPD), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has become a mainstream in the market due to its advantages such as high space utilization, low power consumption, absence of radiation, and low electromagnetic interference. Generally, a conventional LCD device includes a LCD panel and a backlight module. Since the LCD panel does not have a self-illuminating property, the backlight module should be disposed under the LCD panel so as to provide a backlight source to the LCD panel.
Conventional backlight modules are divided into side type backlight modules and direct type backlight modules. The side type backlight module includes a light source and a light guide plate, and the light source is disposed on a light incident surface of the light guide plate. The light from the light source emits into the light guide plate through the light incident surface and then exits the light guide plate from the light emitting surface.
Usually, the light guide plate of the backlight module is positioned through a frame, and a space is remained between the frame and the light guide plate so as to tolerate variations of manufacturing processes, assembly process and volume expansion owing to environmental changes. However, if the space remained between the frame and the light guide plate is too large, excessive shift between the frame and the light guide plate may deteriorate display quality of the display device. If the space remained between the frame and the light guide plate is too small, the volume expansion of the light guide plate owing to temperature or/and humidity changing may cause the light guide plate warping so as to result in mura which means the image displayed on the display panel is not uniform.